Hair Gel
by Adrelaide
Summary: "Wait, no! I want to make it look like a Lamassu!" "You're trying to make my hair resemble a Mesopotamian deity?" Magnus should've known better than to let Alec style his hair for a day. Malec. Fluff. Smutty smut. Dedicated to sparklingmagnus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hair Gel.**

Magnus groaned when Alec's fingers ran through his hair, the Shadowhunter's fingertips rubbing against the warlock's head in ways that were positively sinful. Alec laughed, pushing Magnus' bangs out of his eyes so he could get a good look of his lover's face. He grinned from his position, sprawled out on the warlock's lap, leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend sweetly. Magnus smiled against the Shadowhunter's lips, his arms wrapping around Alec's waist, enjoying the brief break in drama with the teen and his friends. When Alec pulled away, he was looking at Magnus' hair curiously. Magnus hummed, shifting slightly so that Alec's chest fell against his, the teen's thighs on either side of the warlock's body.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked, his gaze drifting down to Alec's mouth. Alec bit his lip, his teeth tugging on the soft flesh for a moment, before his tongue dipped out to run across them. Magnus' thoughts stuttered to a halt for a moment, before he managed to finish his sentence on pure tenacity. "Trying to figure out how exactly you plan on killing Sherlock for making the moves on Isabelle?" Alec laughed, a loud, clear sound that made Magnus all warm and bubbly inside.

"No. I wasn't thinking about any of that." Alec replied, reaching out to pet Magnus' hair. "I was actually wondering why you even bother to use hair gel. I like it better like this, I can play with it." Alec's fingers were rubbing against his head in a way that made Magnus feel as though he was going to seep into the depths of his couch. "When you style your hair it's like trying to pet a spike pit." Alec added, leaning down to brush his cheek against the soft hair, inhaling the sandalwood scent that drifted from the warlock.

"Mmm..it's my only line of defense against hormonal Shadowhunter boys." Magnus replied, his fingers sliding up to Alec's waist, underneath the black shirt he wore. He poked his finger through a hole. "And it's also another outlet for me to showcase my skills in all things fashionable." Alec leaned back, looking dubious.

"It can't be that hard." He replied. "You're just taking a lump of gel and combing it through through your hair." The warlock stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. "Alec...you clearly underestimate the ridiculous amount of effort it takes to make myself even more attractive then I already am." Every morning when he stepped out of the shower, he grabbed the medium-hold gel and cradled it like his firstborn child. He would then pumping out a dollop the size of a cherry into his palm, rubbing the gel over his hands before shaking them lightly in the air for exactly 6 seconds. Then he'd begin the important task of running his fingers through his damp hair, crafting his iconic spiky style with pure skill and tenacity. The entire process took him a little under ten minutes, but it had taken years to get it just right. After all, appearances were the most important part of first impressions. And he liked to dress to impress.

"While I admit that you're pretty attractive on your own, I don't see how turning your hair into a pincushion adds to it." Alec stated dryly. If Alec had been anyone else, Magnus might have set him on fire. As things were, the warlock was content to whine.

"You wound me, Alexander." Magnus managed, the expression on his face one of pain and annoyance. "Styling one's hair is a difficult process that few can manage perfectly. Why I nearly lit a poor excuse of a vampire on fire because he enjoyed slathering hair gel all over his head indiscriminately. He was certainly flammable enough." Alec still looked unconvinced.

"I think you're overreacting." He stated, tugging lightly on one of Magnus' bangs. "It's just hair, and you just stick it up like this..." He lifted the bang until Magnus felt the slightest of tugs on his scalp. The warlock frowned, snapping his fingers, and Alec jumped in shock when a bottle of hair gel appeared in his hand suddenly. He glowered at the grin Magnus sent him. "One day I'll get used to that." He swore, sulking when Magnus laughed.

"One day. I'll take my little victories for now." He sat back, watching Alec through lowered lashes. "If it's so easy, why don't you try it?" He asked, gesturing to the the bottle of gel. Alec didn't reply, instead he frowned, raising his eyes to Magnus' hair hesitantly. Magnus chuckled at the look his boyfriend sent him. "Something wrong, Lightwood?" He asked, his tone teasing. The hesitation melted out of Alec's face, turning into stubborn determination.

"No, nothing's wrong." He answered, looking down at the gel and pumping out a dollop. He glanced back up at Magnus and proceeded to pump out two more spurts of gel, handing Magnus the bottle before rubbing his hands together carefully, the gel running messily over his fingers. Magnus, in his moment of pride, had forgotten that Alec's adorable bedhead hair literally came from waking up in the morning, no gel needed or wanted. Jace, the narcissistic troublemaker that he was, probably didn't use hair gel, and even if he did he obviously hadn't bothered explaining the basics of it to his _parabatai_. Isabelle, the most experienced of the group concerning makeup, probably settled for several cans of hairspray for all that hair when she needed it. All of this led to the chances of Alec ever handling hair gel before being slim to none, the odds in favor of Magnus regretting his decision immensely within the next few minutes.

"Are you sure?" Magnus asked warily, watching as Alec slipped closer. Magnus could hear his follicles crying out for mercy and he nearly stopped Alec, but the Shadowhunter did it himself.

"Wait." The warlock thanked every god, angel and demon he could think of. "Let me get behind you so I can get the back too."

Shit.

"Right." Hands hovering in the air delicately, far too long in order to get the right consistency, Alec slid off of Magnus' lap onto his feet, walking around the couch, his bare feet touching the floor with hardly a sound at all. Magnus felt like a prisoner at the executioner's block, only he had the option to run, but he was going to be an idiot and not take it. He flinched slightly when Alec's hands slipped into his hair, running sloppily from the warlock's forehead to the back of his neck. Magnus could tell by the firm, flat feeling on top of his head that he resembled Clark Gable's incredibly sexy Asian twin. He was surprised when he heard Alec giggle -_giggle_- behind him. "Why are you laughing?" He asked, managing to sound fairly neutral.

"You look so funny with your hair like this." Alec pressed against the already hardening locks. "It dries so quickly." He sounded startled, and Magnus felt Alec tugging at a section of hair, his hands working at it carefully, before the Shadowhunter started laughing again.

"What now?" Magnus asked, feeling more than slightly paranoid. He moved to touch his hair, wincing when Alec grabbed his wrists with gel slick hands.

"Nothing." Alec replied quickly, pushing the offending hands back down. "I've got one bit done, let me do the rest. Can I have more gel?"

"I think you have enough there." Magnus answered, moving to lean forward, grunting when Alec pulled him back quickly by the shoulders.

"Wait, no! I want to make it look like a Lamassu!" Alec cried, stepping back when Magnus whirled around to look at him, incredulous.

"You're trying...to make my hair resemble a Mesopotamian deity?" Magnus would have been impressed if it wasn't his own head. He stood up, making a beeline for the bathroom. Alec trailed after him, a few feet away, watching him carefully. Magnus entered the bathroom, looking to the mirror over the sink. His hair made him resemble a unicorn that got in a fight with a brick wall and lost. It was slicked back, except for one patch that stuck out of the side of his hair like a traffic cone. He was pretty sure he could have brandished it like a weapon and taken on one of Alec's seraph blades evenly.

"Magnus?" The warlock turned to see Alec standing in the bathroom doorway, looking a bit nervous. "It was a joke. Honest." He stepped forward, staring up at the warlock. He looked genuinely worried, fidgeting about, his fingers tangled into the hem of his shirt. "You're not mad, are you?" Magnus looked at Alec for a long moment, before he sighed, pulling the Shadowhunter close.

"Of course not." He stated, his tone light. '_You're lucky you're so cute_.' he thought, running a hand over Alec's cheek. "Knowing you, I should have expected this kind of result." Alec pulled back slightly, looking insulted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, pouting. Magnus sent him a look. Alec's cheeks darkened and he looked down. "I'm sure I could do better with practice..."

"I'm sure you could." A few years worth, but Magnus wasn't going to say that out loud. "Don't worry. At the very least you didn't honestly believe that this," he pointed to the spike protruding off his head, "was presentable to the eyes of the general public. Otherwise I would have been appalled. I would lock you away and make you watch every episode _What Not To Wear _until the message sunk in." Alec looked horrified at the thought. "I know, entertaining, isn't it?" Magnus grinned, patting Alec on the head. Alec frowned, clearly not agreeing, but he decided to move the subject away from his imprisonment and torture.

"So...you're not mad? Seriously?" He asked. Magnus shrugged, glancing at the mirror.

"Well, a bit annoyed I have to hop in the shower to wash all this gel off, but besides that no." Alec stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Magnus' waist.

"I could help you, you know..." Alec stated, his expression a ridiculously adorable mix of shy and seductive. It made Magnus want to push him against the nearest solid object and-"With the shower, I mean, if you wanted me to..." Alec added quickly, looking towards the floor. Magnus leaned forward, his lips brushing against Alec's forehead. The Shadowhunter lifted his head, kissing Magnus back, moaning when a hand drifted up under his shirt, taking the fabric with it. Alec's tongue flicked at the seam of the warlock's lips, and Magnus opened his mouth, letting Alec's tongue slip in. He let Alec take the lead, mainly so he could work on getting the Shadowhunter naked as fast as possible. Magnus pulled Alec's shirt off, tossing it onto the ground before dipping his head down to bite down on the soft skin of his boyfriend's neck. Alec gasped, his hips bucking against Magnus' in response. Magnus laughed, pulling away, grinning at the confused look on Alec's face. "Get undressed and in the shower. We'll never make it there otherwise." He snapped his fingers, and the taps of the shower twisted, causing hot water to pour from the shower head, quickly filling the room. Alec laughed, shaking his head and stepping forward to kiss Magnus' cheek.

* * *

A/N: What? Whaaaattt? Adrelaide can write something other than Angst? Liessss.

Lol, it's true that I can write fluff. And smut. You'll be getting some next chapter even.

Reviews are adored~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hair Gel 2.**

Alec didn't know if it was the heat of the shower or the way Magnus' hands kept touching him, but he felt dizzy. His body was pressed against the tiles of the shower wall, his cheek cool against the black ceramic. Behind him, Magnus' tongue was drawing intricate designs along his spine, going lower and lower until- Alec squeaked when he felt Magnus' teeth sinking into the curve of his ass.

"Magnus!" The warlock pulled away, studying the darkening mark with amusement.

"Yes, darling?" Alec looked over his shoulder, glaring at Magnus. He wasn't even mad at the warlock, is was impossible to be when the water fell against Magnus in such a way, traveling down in rivers along his chest, stomach and...Alec swallowed, his hips twitching when his lover found his erection. Magnus was ridiculously good at reducing Alec to nothing short of a pile of hormones, no matter what part of his anatomy he used. Whether is was his hand, his tongue, or-Alec gasped, his thoughts derailing for a second time when Magnus began to jerk him off. "Alec?" Magnus was teasing, and Alec loved it.

"Fuck me." Alec moaned, letting his eyes close. "Please?" He whined when Magnus' hand left his member, running down his thighs. Alec nearly collapsed when he felt the warlock's tongue against the back of his knees. "Magnus!" He did slide down the wall when Magnus' teeth bit at the sensitive skin. The warlock caught him easily, letting Alec fall into his lap. Magnus pulled his boyfriend close, his chest against the teen's back, enjoying the sensation of nothing but water between them. Alec's head rolled back, resting against Magnus' shoulder. The warlock grinned at the glazed look in the teen's eyes.

"You're so cute." He murmured, running his hands down Alec's ribs, across his stomach, until his hands were once again busy jerking him off. Alec squirmed and gasped, looking up at Magnus, before leaning forward and catching the skin of the warlock's neck between his lips and sucking hard. The steady rhythm around his dick faltered and Magnus swore loudly. Alec took the opportunity to bat Magnus' hands away, turning around so that their chests were pressed together. His fingers tangled into the warlock's hair, finding a large smear of gel that hadn't melted away in the heat and water.

"I forgot that we were supposed to be showering." Alec stated breathlessly, reaching out to grab the shampoo. He probably should have let Magnus do his thing, the Shadowhunter himself preferably, but he was a dork and had to say and do the weirdest things in the middle of foreplay. _'No going back now.'_ He snapped open the bottle, shuddering when Magnus' head ducked under his chin to pepper his neck with hickeys.

"How..." Alec bit down on his lip when Magnus' fingers dug into his sides hard enough to bruise. It was disturbing how much it turned him on. "How am I supposed to wash your hair if you're burying your face in my neck?" He barely avoided letting his voice crack like a dry leaf in the fall.

"Improvise. I'm busy seducing you." Magnus retorted, his hands running across every reachable bit of Alec's skin. The teen moaned, his hands shaking. Magnus bit down on his collarbone, hard, and Alec spurted half the bottle of shampoo onto the warlock's head.

"Fuck." He hissed when Magnus pulled back, the warlock's eyes shutting once the shampoo began to drip down into his face.

"Alec." Magnus began, sounding serious. "We need to have a discussion about your wasteful use of hair products."

"I didn't do it on purpose!" Alec replied, his eyes wide. "It just happened!"

"I know, honey. Help me get this off before it burns a hole in both my eyes." Magnus replied, his fingers resting on the Shadowhunter's hips easily. Alec reached out to wipe away the shampoo away, pausing a few inches away from the warlock's face. "Alec?" Magnus called out, his hands shifting on the teen's hips. A flicker of mischief danced in the Shadowhunter's eyes, a crazy idea coming and he leaned forward to lick at the slight indentation at the base of Magnus' neck. The warlock swore, reaching up to rub away at his eyes, but Alec grabbed Magnus' wrists, dragging them back to his hips.

"No." He stated simply, watching the shudder that ran through Magnus' body. He stood, tugging Magnus to his feet. Magnus seemed wary, but he didn't wipe away the shampoo, letting Alec guide him. Alec laughed softly, before leaning forward to run his tongue down Magnus' chest. His head worked it's way down into the warlock's lap until his chin brushed against's Magnus' erection. Alec could feel the heat of the organ against his cheek and he turned to give it a light lick. Magnus swore, his fingers transferring to Alec's hair, gripping the black locks until his knuckles were white. It was rare that Alec led the foreplay like this. He was always worried that he'd screw up and end up doing damage to Magnus' more personal areas, and Magnus, being the devious boyfriend he was, enjoyed reducing the Shadowhunter into a moaning lump too much to ever want to stop.

"Alec," Magnus' voice was low and entirely sexy. "What are you plotting?" He asked, and Alec merely leaned forward, taking the warlock's erection into his mouth. Magnus's grip on his hair tightened, but Alec didn't mind the tugging. He put this attention to sucking the member as deeply into his mouth as he could, pulling back once his gag reflex threatened to take over. Soon enough he settled into a rhythm, only able to take the first few inches into his mouth. Magnus didn't seem to mind, in fact, the warlock was murmuring soft words of encouragement, and Alec looked up to see Magnus staring down at him with heated eyes. He lost his rhythm, pulling away from Magnus with a soft 'pop'.

"What about the shampoo?" He croaked, wincing at how sore his jaw was. Magnus' gaze softened, and he pulled Alec to his feet, the spray of the water running down the Shadowhunter's back soothingly. Alec groaned in response, his eyes slipping closed. He felt Magnus pull him closer, their chests touching.

"I washed it away while you were busy down there." Magnus answered, grinning. Alec flushed, a little disappointed. Whenever Magnus gave him...well, yeah, he couldn't even think properly, but apparently the warlock had no problems functioning when Alec tried anything. Magnus frowned, reading Alec's expression. "Alec, this is, what, your fourth time giving oral? You did fine. Excellent actually." Alec didn't look convinced, so Magnus pulled him closer, his lips moving to brush against the teen's ear. "You should have seen yourself down there," He continued, his voice husky, "looking up at me with those eyes. Another few seconds and I would have came all over your face." Alec shuddered when Magnus' lips ran down his neck. "I want you. Right now." Magnus pulled back and Alec met his gaze evenly, his eyes glittering with passion.

"Okay."

It was a wet and heated stumble across the hall into Magnus' bedroom, the pair tracking water the entire way until Magnus had the bright idea to magic the water off their skin. Alec found himself pressed against the wood of Magnus' bedroom door, the warlock's body hot against his as his lips wandered down his body. Magnus pressed kisses down Alec's chest and stomach, until his teeth scraped gently against Alec's hip bone, causing Alec's fingers to tangle into Magnus' now clean hair. Magnus' tongue ran across Alec's stiff member, earning a gasp.

"Oh god," Alec breathed, his fingers gripping the damp, black locks like a lifeline. "Magnus, god, I-" His hips thrusted forward, and Magnus leaned back, his gaze lifting up to Alec's face. "Why'd you stop?" Alec whimpered, drawing in gulps of air. Magnus laughed, turning his face to kiss the inside of Alec's thigh, smirking when he felt the Shadowhunter shiver in response.

"No reason. Just admiring how adorable my boyfriend is." Magnus replied, his gaze dropping to the task in front of him. "My turn." He stated simply, his tongue darting out to lick his way back up to Alec's hip bone. Alec's body jerked in response, and a strangled sound escaped his lips.

"_Magnus._" The warlock smiled evilly, before he wrapped his lips around Alec's erection, his hands gripping the Shadowhunter's hips firmly to stop him from thrusting too hard into his mouth. Alec's entire body was shaking, his muscles tense as he groaned in pleasure. Magnus hummed, earning a string of curses and an instinctive thrust. His tongue teased the member, running along it with gentle licks that drove Alec mad. Magnus started bobbing his head, his lips sliding all the way down Alec's erection with practiced skill, and soon enough the Shadowhunter came with a loud moan, his body going limp in the warlock's arms. Alec stared down at him, his face flushed and his eyes hazy. Magnus licked his lips, standing up and taking Alec's hand, leading him to the bed.

"Lie down." He ordered, his low voice and husky. Alec complied without a word, falling onto his knees and climbing onto the mattress. Magnus studied the low curve of Alec's back, leading down to his ass, and he growled, kneeling down and pinning Alec down on the canary yellow sheets. Alec laughed lightly, his body still tingling from the aftermath of his orgasm. He squirmed underneath the warlock, until he was lying on his back. Alec reached out, tangling his fingers into Magnus' hair and pulling him close, kissing him on the mouth. Magnus slipped his tongue into the teen's mouth, his hands spreading Alec's legs. Alec ignored the weird taste, his tongue running along Magnus' playfully. Magnus snapped his fingers once, a bottle of lubricant appearing in his hand. He pulled away, earning a disgruntled noise from Alec, who sat up on his elbows.

"Hey..." He whined, earning a chuckle from Magnus. The warlock flicked open the bottle, pouring the contents over his fingers. He could feel the lube warming, and he pressed his wet fingers against' Alec's entrance, slipping two fingers inside. Alec's hips bucked, and he threw his head back, letting out a low moan. Magnus slid the fingers out, before pressing them back in, starting up a rhythm that had Alec panting and whimpering in under a minute. "Mag...Magnus..." Alec groaned, his erection back with a passion. He keened when Magnus added a third finger, thrusting the digits inside of the Shadowhunter. "Ah...ah! Oh, god!" Alec gasped, twisting his head from side to side. Magnus pulled his fingers out, laughing when Alec's eyes snapped to him, annoyed and desperate.

"Something wrong?" He asked, snapping his fingers once again, a condom appearing in between them. He took his time ripping open the package, to the point that Alec rolled to his knees, snatching the condom away and opening himself, sliding it onto Magnus' member. Magnus hissed at the sensation of cold lube against his skin.

"Karma." Alec laughed, reaching up to wrap his arms around Magnus' shoulders, kissing the warlock deeply. Magnus pushed the Shadowhunter back until he was lying on the bed, shifting so that he was in between Alec's lovely, pale thighs. He pushed inside, and Alec's back arched, and Magnus took the opportunity to wrap an arm around Alec's waist, his other hand gripping onto the sheets by the teen's head. "Magnus...!" Alec gasped when the warlock thrusted deeper. Magnus swore, sliding out briefly before snapping his hips forward, earning another cry. Alec's legs wrapped around Magnus' hips, his fingers clawing at the bed underneath him. "More, please!" He cried, the blue of his eyes practically glowing with lust. Magnus groaned, complying, and soon Alec was moaning and begging endlessly, looking like a first rate porn star while he was at it. Alec's entire body stiffened as he came, his body tensing until Magnus could see the lean muscles running across the Shadowhunter's body, coated with a thin layer of sweat.

"Fuck, Alec." Magnus hissed when the hot tightness around him only grew tighter, and he thrusted into Alec a few more times before he came, bending over the dazed Shadowhunter, his vision flashing white. He eventually pulled out, earning a soft noise of protest from Alec, though the teen looked like he was going to pass out any minute. Magnus laughed lowly, taking the time to clean the two of them up before falling back against the bed next to Alec. Alec shifted onto his side, attempted to burrow his way into Magnus' side, before settling down.

"Magnus..." Alec murmured, and the warlock looked down at him.

"Yes?" He answered, but Alec had already fallen asleep. Magnus busied himself with running his fingers through Alec's hair, feeling sleep drifting closer and a closer until he settled for tucking an arm around Alec's body, and closing his eyes. He'd have to hide all the haircare products in the morning, the large amount that he had. Then again, hair gel and shampoo alone had led to a rather pleasant night...

He'd stop by the store and pick up a few more things tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Yaaayyy smut. Gotta love it. Coincidentally, the entire time I was writing this, a song kept running through my head: _99 blowjobs against the walls, 99 sessions of head..._

You get the idea.

Reviews are adored~!


End file.
